


Personality

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not quite used to all these fans following them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the 2009 US Open on two different days. Both of them were marked with these two swarmed with fans and chatting with everyone. Written just before Isner beat Roddick at the US Open.

“Is this what it’s like for rock stars?” Sam says once he and John have dodged the crowd. They’re now safe in the lounge, soon to head to the locker room to get ready for their second round match.

“How does Andy do this every single day?”

“Remind me to tell him that his advice involving fame _sucks_.” Sam grins. “Actually, _you_ can tell him when you play him on Saturday.”

“Yeah, that’s _just_ the conversation to have on Arthur Ashe. Then watch a hundred thirty mile an hour serve hit me in the chest.”

Sam shrugs. “You counter with that one serve that seems okay at first but bounces over Andy’s head and ends up in the stands. Must I think of everything?” He chuckles at the thought, then inquires, “So we’re actually famous?”

“I hate to tell you this but I already was famous before. That’s what happens when you’re six nine. Plus there’s winning a set off Federer two years ago and doing exhibitions with Andy. I know the right people.”

“Oh please. Your Andy connection is him beating a mascot and you doing the final count.”

“At the very least, I’m the ‘American Karlovic’. You’re only _moderately_ tall.”

“I’ll keep your delusions in mind when I get laid and you’re all alone in bed.”

“You’ll keep _me_ in mind when you have sex? Please don’t.”

Sam cringes as he realizes what he said and snaps, “You wish.”


End file.
